darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 30. Held Captive By The Past, I Wander The Present
Held Captive By The Past, I Wander The Present is the thirty-first chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Arriving on the roof, Harvest disintegrates the helicopter's wreckage at the Black Dandelion Contractor's request. On the ground, Misaki Kirihara notices the dust from the helicopter's destruction and rushes across the crane on the Nishijima Building. The Black Dandelion begins to create more flowers across the roof, commenting that if it is spread widely, it is more than enough and saying that she will return all the flowers she entrusted to Harvest. He replies that it is not necessary, but she say ignores him. Commenting that there are now 30,000 flowers on the roof, she explains that dandelions are aggregates of 150 smaller flowers, meaning there are 45 million seeds surrounding them. The seeds will be carried away by the wind, germinate and create another 150 seeds each, resulting in over 6 billion seeds and so on, covering the world in a relatively short time. As she notes this is thanks to the Meteor Fragment, Harvest asks her how long it will take for the seeds to fly from the roof. Saying it will be about five minutes, she asks Harvest how he found her in the flowers. He replies that it was a PANDORA scientist that found her and states that he did not know she was a Contractor until he was planted in his own body, saying that he nearly died and it was only coincidence. However, he then discounts this, saying it was "that girl's" fault and recounts how he was known as the Phantom in South America, where he was feared. He says that he has wandered for a long time, but that is about to end. He climbs to a higher part of the roof where Hei and Yin are standing and tells Hei that his destiny with him goes this far as well. As the pair fight, Hei notes that their powers are resonating just like on the tower. Harvest comments that he is being manipulated by Amber, who commanded the strongest and worst group of Contractors in South America. Harvest questions Hei's status within that group, wondering why he was saved so many times despite being human. He states that only Amber herself knows how many times she fixed the future, wondering if this was one of those times. Recalling an attempted attack on Amber's group that he led in South America, he remembers how Amber turned back time and severely wounded him. She told him that he was inferior to Hei and that he may eventually understand that. Harvest tells Hei this and states that in order to understand he will steal irrational thoughts from humanity. He then begins to attack Hei again. As Azusa Tsukimori struggles up the stairs, Misaki encounters Abigail Croft. After telling Abigail how she got there, the Contractor tells the bodyguards to get Commander Nishijima out of the building that way. She tells Misaki that the school girl she is looking for is probably on the roof with Hei. As Hei and Harvest's battle continues, parts of the building are destroyed by their powers. Meanwhile, Azusa arrives on the roof as the seeds begin to spread on the wind. Characters in Order of Appearance #Black Dandelion #Harvest #Misaki Kirihara #Hei #Yin #Amber (flashback) #Bai (flashback) #Azusa Tsukimori #Abigail Croft Navigation Second manga 30 Category:Shikkoku No Hana